Omerta
by PikaPalAllDaway
Summary: It's been a few years since the gang has seen Ash, most presume he's dead. But on Serena's Kalos Queen coronation ceremony, the leader of one of the most notorious organizations appears and becomes interested in her. Will Serena help him fight off a new danger and maybe grow to love him in the process? or recoil when she finds out who he really is? THANKS TO idotpart1 FOR BETA-ING!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Cazzo!" A figure cursed in Kalosian sprinting through alleys clutching a poke ball in his hand. Behind him, several officers with wavy teal hair rode on their motorcycles with growlithes running beside them. He turned a sharp right, hoping to shake them off, only to find a wall. Still, he kept pushing.

"Stupid, he can't even see where he is running with that hood on!" Officer Jenny mumbled. "Stop! You are under arrest for abducting 13 trainers and their Pokémon!" She shouted at him. Skidding to a classic Officer Jenny stop she waited for her cousins and sisters to do the same.

Still, the darkened figure ran toward the wall. The Officer Jennies snorted. This guy wasn't worth their time. The growlithes made a series of chortling sounds indicating their laughter.

"They can laugh all they want, but the jokes on them." The man's his deep and husky voice mumbled for only his ears. Right about a foot away from the wall, he jumped. The Officers waited for him to come down. The wall was clearly too high for him to jump over. The Growlithes ran ahead to catch him. To their utmost surprise, the figure leaped off the wall, sailed gracefully in the air, flipped and landed in a crouch with one leg extended. He was now in between the group of puppy Pokémon and Police Officers.

A cool breeze blew by, ruffling the strangers ebony black hair. During the amazing feat, his hood had fallen off and revealed his face. The Officer Jennies couldn't hold back their blushes. There stood a handsome man at 6'6", with a sharp, angled face with defined cheekbones and full lips. His Black hair stood messily, giving a sexy look, some hair covered his forehead and part of his left eye and god, his eyes. His gorgeous bright, azure blue eyes glinted with mischief. A smirk lied on his face as he looked at the Jennies expressions. He knew about his looks and charm, those were two of his most powerful weapons. He ran forward, quickly kissed a Jenny on her cheek leaving her motionless, flipped of her shoulders and landed behind the crowd of people and Pokémon.

He flashed them a grin before disappearing into the night. A lone little raven black feather fell softly against the pavement, adding to the other 13 the officers had at the previous crimes. Their only lead to the notorious leader of Team Omertá. The Black Raven.

An Officer Jenny broke the silence, "Why does she get kissed by that piece of man?"


	2. Chapter 1

Serena sighed as heard the muffled sounds of her celebration party, which was in full-swing outside of her personal dressing room. Serena had finally accomplished her dream; she had finally beaten Aria, and taken the title of Kalos Queen. People from all over the 6 regions came to the party, but only her friends and the important league officials were allowed in the ballroom. Everyone else was relegated to the courtyard. Champions, gym leaders, and the elite fours all arrived. Everyone was here, except for _him_. Serena stuck her hand in her purse, and fished out a photograph. It showed her, 6 years ago, admiring and blushing at a raven haired boy, who had his arm around her. She was looking at him longingly, hoping he would realize her feelings for him, while he smiled at the camera, completely oblivious. She gently ran a finger over his tan face. His auburn eyes were glinting with happiness, and he wore a smile that was as charming as it was infectious. He wasn't well-built or scrawny, more like a lithe figure, but she didn't care. It was his heart that she loved, his appearance was just a plus.

Someone entered the room, jarring her from her thoughts. Serena's mother, Grace, was wearing a beautiful kimono with her hair tied up.

When Grace walked in, she noticed the tears gathered at her daughter's eyes first, then the old photo. She instantly knew what had happened.

Serena let out a sob, tears threatening to drop.

"Honey, don't cry! Today's your big day! Look at my baby girl, all grown up and beautiful. I remember when you would wake up to Fletchling and grumble about morning training. Then your decision to become a Pokémon performer. Now, you've won it all!" Grace said, attempting to make Serena feel better. She moved forward and dabbed her eyes with a tissue, careful to not ruin her makeup.

"Thanks for trying mom, but we both know this is all meaningless without Ash here. Without him, I wouldn't have left home in the first place. I would have never become a performer!" Serena choked through her words, her lower lip quivering and tears once again forming in her eyes. "I miss him!"

Grace bit her lip. She knew how much this boy meant to Serena. "I know baby, but who knows, he might be here to congratulate you after all these years! Maybe he left to go get stronger…in more ways than one," Grace winked at her daughter's slowly reddening face.

"Mom!" Serena shouted, while sporting a deep blush and a small smile. She rolled her eyes and ushered Grace out the door, her good mood returning. "I'm going to retouch my makeup; I'll see you in the ballroom." She shut the door before her mother could say anything else. Walking over to the vanity, she checked herself to make sure everything was perfect. She had changed in the past 6 years. She was curvier; she had D-cup breasts, and her hips widened a little more, which gave her the perfect hourglass figure. Her eyes were a little brighter, and her cheekbones were on point. She was drop dead gorgeous, and she knew it. Serena looked at herself and sighed, she was going to get even more hounded by the public, not just because of her beauty, but also because of her recent acquisition of the title of Kalos Queen. She gave one last touch to her red lipstick, shot a smile at the mirror, and left the small dressing room.

As Serena left her dressing room, her thoughts wandered to her new roles. Today is the day where she gets coronated, and receives a part of the code for Kalos' Pokémon research files, which includes mega-evolution stones and pokemon evolution data. Being in a league position is more than just being good at something, and sadly, she learned that the hard way. Every champion, elite four, and important personnel of the regions are handed a part of the code to their own region's confidential files, whether it be about the legendary pokémon, or scientific topics of great value. She paled when she heard of it, but Ash's voice rang in her head. "Don't give up till it's over!" Serena kept him in mind when she won the performance against Aria, and accepted the responsibilities that came with the position.

As she walked into the ballroom, she was immediately greeted by Aria, who had become close friends with her, and also knew about her boy troubles. They walked together to the dancefloor, where they searched for a suitable partner, when they were greeted by an auburn-haired woman wearing a kind smile. Her name was Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. She had aged in the past 6 years after his disappearance, and the two of them had grieved together, when Mrs. Ketchum arrived in Kalos to congratulate her son; only to find him gone.

"Hello Serena."

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" Serena greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please Serena, how many times have I told you to call me Delia!" She scolded lightly, with a smile. Serena just laughed before looking hopeful. Delia knew exactly what she was thinking about.

"I'm sorry, but Ash hasn't contacted me at all." Serena's mood visibly plummeted. She forced a smile, and assured Delia it was okay.

"Maybe he'll appear as a surprise!" She said to cheer the both of them up. They exchanged goodbyes, and Serena left to go look for Aria, when she bumped into a little girl with blond hair and a Dedenne on her head.

"Hey Bonnie!" Serena greeted with a smile, as she crouched to the girls level.

"Hi Serena! Congratulations! Clemont's here somewhere! My brother is so slow!"

"Dedenne!"

"That's okay, I'll find him later." Serena looked around, trying to spot another blond head in the room. First Cynthia, then Elesa, and even Daisy, before she spotted a figure in the corner of the room. He wore an expensive Armani suit, with a fedora hiding his face. He was leaning on the wall, holding a cocktail, sipping from it once every few minutes. He seemed to be looking around the ballroom, as he shifted his head every few seconds.

"Could it be?" Serena whispered, thinking it was her long time crush. She walked over to him, while dodging people along the way. When she reached his side, she thought he hadn't seen her. Serena crouched a little, ready to pounce and scare him, but the man sloshed around his drink, finished it off, put it on the adjacent table, and still looking forward, said, "Ciao1 Ms. Yvonne, it's an honor to meet the Kalos Queen." She stood back up surprised at the different voice. It was deep and melodious, with a slight Kalosian accent, a language she was familiar with, and knew most of. She blushed as he turned on his heel giving her a view of his face, and boy was he something! He had beautiful blue eyes and high cheekbones. His ebony, black hair framed his face, with blue highlights poking out from under his hat. He cocked an eyebrow, and waved his hand across the front of her face. She snapped out of her daze, and flushed an ever deeper red. He smiled and said, "I'm glad to see that you enjoy my appearance, si?"

"I'm sorry, I-I thought you were someone else." She stuttered while deepening her blush.

"Questo è bene2, I get that a lot. Scusa3, but so many people make me nervous. I'm not a very sociable person. Ciao, bello4." He waved goodbye and stepped out onto the courtyard.

"That was weird," Serena mumbled.

"So, who was the hunk?" Aria asked. popping out of nowhere.

Serena gave a small shriek before replying, "Stop that! He was no one! I just thought he was Ash!" with a squeaky voice, she blushed.

"Well if that's the case, I might just have to scoop him up! A hot guy and Kalosian, a rare combination," Aria glanced at her watch and shrieked, " Look at the time! You have to be up there! Your coronation is starting!" Aria yelled pushing Serena out into the hallway and toward the backstage door, not aware of a figure lurking in the rafters.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A whole boring ceremony later, she was about to get crowned and receive the key containing the code, when she felt herself being grabbed, with a cold object placed against her throat. Aria screamed, causing a chain reaction of screams. More uniformed grunts rushed out from the crowd and blocked the exits, preventing the guests from escaping. The champions reached for their pokéballs, but stopped when they saw Serena's captor press the knife further into her neck and draw blood. Everyone froze. He moved to the microphone, pulling an extremely frightened Serena with him.

"Team Omni has this place surrounded, everybody in possession of a file key must give them up, or else this pretty little face here gets it. Serena felt a burning sensation on her neck, and felt more drops of blood leak down her throat. Gasps broke through the crowd, everyone unsure of what to do next. A grunt grabbed Aria, stole her key, and handed it to the official on stage.

"Our first key! Who will follow? Lance? Cynthia? Surely you don't want our new Queen to die?' Serena whimpered, feeling tears trail down her cheeks. All of a sudden, she felt the knife slacken, and clatter to the ground. The official fell forward into a heap on the ground. Serena screamed when she saw the arrow embedded into his back. A grunt grabbed the key that fell out of the official's hands and passed it to another official, who rushed to his downed coworker. The man looked up from the dead man. and snarled at Serena.

"You are going to get it, little girl!" He lunged toward Serena, who closed her eyes, expecting the worst, but instead heard a thump. She warily opened her eye, finding a glowing, blue barrier between the Omni official and herself. A man leaped down from the ceiling, and fell into a tuck and roll, gracefully recovering and standing upright, with a gun in his hand. In seconds, the second official was dead, blood splattering onto the glowing shield. The mystery man snapped his fingers, and the barrier disappeared. Serena looked at him with wide eyes, amazed at the power this man possessed, but feeling a little sick at the amount of death around her. He reloaded, and his familiar melodious and deep voice reached her ears as he spoke," Team Omni, I never knew you would stoop so low into attacking a poor, innocent girl to get what you want. I didn't think you were so pathetic. Well, that's what you get when you try to play with the big boys." The last Omni official snarled from the spotlight booth, a pokeball in hand.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Omni will prevail! Our minor branches of Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma and Galactic might have succumbed to you, but together, we will prevail!" The official yelled, moving to throw the pokeball, when a purple glow surrounded him. He froze in place, as an espeon walked out from the shadows and rubbed against the side of her trainer.

"Take care of the trash, Luna," The mysterious man spoke softly to the pokemon curled around his feet. Luna lifted her head, and the glow from its gem brightened, causing the Omni official to scream. All of a sudden, he was thrown out of the window.

The celebration attendees outside screamed, as they saw a body fired from the second story window. The former Omni official landed on the fountain, cracking some of the stone. People looked at the dead man and wondered, what the hell was going on inside that ballroom?

Serena started to cry for all the lost lives, and sunk down on her knees. The man lowered his hood, revealing his face. Serena's grief was replaced with anger when she saw the now familiar man. It was the guy who had flirted with her at the concessions stand, now in upper body battle armor, which was hidden partially by the cloak he was wearing. Gun holsters were positioned at his sides, and a bow was slung across his back, along with a quiver full of arrows. The Officer Jenny at the foot of the stage gasped, and yelled to the man, "Black Raven! You have no right to be here!"

Serena gasped, first there were Omni officials here to kill her, and now, she had to deal with the Black Raven, leader of the most notorious organization, Team Omerta. (Omerta, she knew, was known as the code of silence used in kalosian mafias.) This team steals pokemon from trainers, hacks into league files, and essentially causes mass chaos. Their reasons of causing discord are not known. but the real slap to the face was that this criminal organization only consists of 10 members, not including the Black Raven, their leader.

Said leader chuckled, and twirled a key in his hands, "Are you not thankful that I saved the Kalos Queen's key?'

A grunt held an exact copy of the key in the Black Raven's hands, "That key is here! We have it!"

"It's a dud, stupid," Black Raven chuckled, and winked at the grunt, who turned an ugly shade of red. "Let's get him! Boss will be happy to have this thorn out of his side!" The grunt rushed to the stage to overpower the leader, when the espeon curled at his feet stood up and let out a screech. Its fur was bristling and its eyes narrowed towards the crowd of grunts. Espeon let out another feral cry, and its gem glowed brightly. The entire grunt crowd found their necks snapped within seconds. All, except two, who were officially scared out of their minds. The psychic lock holding them was released, and they backed away slowly, when the Black Raven began speaking to them, "Tell your boss that I will be waiting to strike him down, and nothing will stop me."

The grunts nodded frantically and ran out the doors, into the courtyard. One of the grunts was slow, and paid the price. He found himself shot, seconds before reaching the door to freedom.

"A little motivation for the other guy," The Black Raven chuckled mercilessly. Everyone in the ballroom stared, disgusted at the leader of Team Omerta. The Black Raven crouched next to Serena, who flinched at his close proximity. He ran the back of his hand across her cheek, and wiped away the tears. He forced her to look at him, but didn't handle her too roughly. Aria tried to bowl him over and pin him down, but Luna held her in place with psychic.

The Back Raven rolled his eyes at the former Kalos Queen, and turned his attention back to Serena. He took her hand and placed the real Kalos Queen Key in her hands.

"I don't need this, keep it safe. I don't want to deal with those fascines5 again." He touched the cut that she was given, and ran his finger over it. She winced at the slight pain and tingling sensation. He suddenly got too close for comfort and pressed a kiss to her forehead. His lips were cold, and Serena wished that he picked a different spot to kiss, preferably her mouth. He pulled away before giving her a smile, and released a Gardevoir with a mega stone on a necklace; who teleported him and his espeon away.

Aria broke the suffocating silence that filled the room, "Serena, your cut is gone."

1 Hello

2 That's okay

3 Excuse me

4 Beautiful

5 Idiots


	3. AN

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have to let you know that Facing the Past and Omerta have been put on a temporary hiatus until I straighten out some problems. Omerta was really an experiment and I didn't realize it would get quite a few views so I need to think about what direction I want the story to go. Facing the Past is challenging for me to continue because I have trouble with keeping up with the plot line made by KingFatMan25 and I need some time to think about it. The stories will most likely e continued after I finish one or two of my other stories or I get inspiration to write for these stories again. Suggestions would be nice so PM me if you have some ideas that could work with the story...Sorry to all the readers who were looking forward to a chapter but I need some time off to collect my thoughts for these stories. I hope you guys respect my decision and I promise I won't abandon these stories.**

 **Til next time,**

 **PikaPalOut**


End file.
